The Most Unusual Way
by Hopefaith2
Summary: Not every relationship begins on a usual note. There are a few, rare examples, of couples meeting in such unusual ways. This is the story of how one couple met, and got together in the most unusual way that one could probably think of. Twoshot.


_**Hey guys! I know you're mad that I haven't updated The Reader in about two months, but fear not! I am currently revising the past thirteen chapters! I'm deleting all the accents, and just using more terms for each language. Accents are always used badly, and it confuses the readers, so I'm revising it, along with other stuff. In news about Chapter 14, I've already starting writing it on paper. I have to type it up, and tighten some loose ends. Also, I plan on writing another fanfic containing a rare pairing in the Hetalia fandom, but you'll see on your own.**_

_**So this is my first fanfic that actually contains a particular pairing. And I am a huge fan of UsxSeychelles (AmeSey, or AmeriSey), and it saddens me when I can't find that many fanfics of that ship, so I decided to write my own. I'm not very good with romance per say, especially with a particular pairing. But I decided to take a chance, and write one of my own. This is going to a twoshot, meaning there's only going to be two chapters to separate the events unless I decide to write a sequel. It could be happen. Anyways, read, and review. Tell me what you think. And enjoy!**_

Chapter One: The Unusual Meeting

It was a normal winter's night in New York City. Most New Yorkers were in their houses and apartments, trying to avoid the extreme cold weather New York had offered every winter. But most were not like Angelique Michelle Baxter. She was working overtime at the bakery owned by guardian, Francis, located on 2nd Avenue, East 53rd Street. She never met her father, and her mother had died when she was around six years old. Francis was her uncle, godfather, and guardian chosen by her mother. Despite this, she enjoyed being raised by her uncle. He was always so caring, generous, fun and not to mention a great chef. Angelique worked at her uncle's bakery part time as she balanced her job with her college life. She was currently a sophomore at The Julliard School for the Performing Arts, majoring in dance. She yawned as she continued to lean against the counter, watching the clock go by. She only had two minutes until the bakery was officially closed. And in those two minutes, her life would change dramatically, possibly for the better.

Alfred F. Jones gasped as he stumbled down the streets, leaning heavily on the walls on his right side. Snow was starting to fall on the ground, causing the young man to shiver from the cold. The only warmth he had came from his stomach, where lied a gaping stab wound to his stomach. Alfred had saw a man trying to mug a couple in an alley. He had stepped in to help them , and fought the man off. Usually, he would have won in fights like this, but the thief had a knife that he instantly used, not giving Alfred the chance to defend himself. The couple was long gone, having been told by Alfred to run away as he bravely took him on. The man who had done it was also long gone as soon as the act was committed. While he still had his wallet and phone, Alfred was just trying to get help, but he was exhausted the time he reached a store that was still open. He soon fell into the snow in front of the bakery. Surprisingly, he had enough strength to sit up, but his eyes started to close as he heard footsteps approach from the side.

Angelique jumped suddenly, startled from the clock making chimes as it approached the hour. It stroke ten times, signifying her work day was officially over. _Yes!_ She cheered inwardly. Now she was able to go home, and catch up on the episodes of her favorite shows that she missed. She took off her apron, and hung it up on the hook nearby the back door. She turned around to see a body sitting next to the glass. She only saw his back, but knew it was a man. Francis always gave his leftovers to the homeless at shelters, so she would naturally do the same thing. Once she grabbed her jacket and her backpack, she grabbed a blueberry muffin (those were their best seller), and walked to the door to change the sign from Open to Closed. She walked out the door, and locked it with her keys. She turned to give the stranger the muffin, but froze at the sight in front of her.

The first thing she noticed about him was his hair. It was a lovely shade of blond, dusty blonde to be exact, with a little piece of hair sticking up, defying gravity despite the snowfall. From where she was standing, she could tell he had a great physique. His muscles on his arm were definitely noticeable. He was wearing a simple yellow T-shirt, with jeans, a black pair of sneakers, and a pair of black glasses over his closed eyes. He was white skinned, but looked awfully pale, and had a huge stain of red on his stomach that was desperately trying to be covered by his hand. She knew better than anyone what that stain was. She rushed toward the young man, and called 911 on the phone.

"Are you alright?!" Angelique asked the young man. She bent down, and put her hand on his cheek. He was extremely cold, which was definitely not good, especially since he was slowly bleeding to death. She had told the 911 operator of the young man she found who was extremely cold due to a gaping stab wound. Once she gave the address of the bakery, the operator assured her that help would be on the way. She thanked him, and hung up. She slapped his cheek lightly. "Hey! Stay with me! Help is on the way! Open your eyes! Please!" She begged desperately to the wounded stranger.

Alfred heard the sound of a young woman's voice, and touch of a delicate, soft hand. To his surprise, she had a really nice accent once it reached his ears. At first, he didn't even try to open his eyes. The only reason he was doing so was because her voice was so lovely, and sounded so concerned for him. And when he did, he saw the most lovely young woman he ever met. She was brown skinned, reminding him of a milk chocolate bar. Her eyes and long hair were as brown as a Hershey's chocolate bar. Her eyes were so entrancing that it was hard to take his cerulean blue eyes off them. He noticed she had on a pair of blue jeans, a blue sweater, and white sneakers. In her hair were two red ribbons, which made her look more lovely. If he wasn't so badly injured, he would have flirted with her at least once, but he was in too much pain to do so.

"It's just a flesh wound." He joked in the style of Monty Python, a smile on his face as he forced his dulling eyes to stay open. It was hard, but necessary. He couldn't, nor wouldn't take his eyes off the the pretty girl sitting in front of him. Angelique didn't find that the least bit funny at the moment. The 'flesh wound' was slowly making him bleed to death. Still, she was glad that he still had time to joke around like it was nothing. She bent down, and put her other hand softly on his other cheek, forcing the young man to look up at her.

"What happened to you?" She asked before pulling her hands away to take off her jacket. Once she did, she set the jacket over his shoulders. She knew it wouldn't help that much, but it would still help.

"Hang on. Help will be on the way." She said softly, looking around for the ambulance. While Angelique didn't think it was funny, Alfred had sure thought it was. Still, he couldn't complain about the gentle treatment he was receiving, and when forced to he willingly looked up at Angelique again , his vision was starting to blur. Honestly, he knew the blood loss was getting to be too much.

"Tried to be a hero, and got stabbed for it." He chuckled weakly, but frowned when she put her jacket over him to keep him warm. It wasn't that he wasn't thankful or appreciative of the act. He just didn't want the girl's jacket be ruined by his blood.

"Hey, don't do that, your jacket's gonna get all bloody" Alfred said, shrugging off the article of clothing weakly. "But thanks for calling for help."

Angelique shook her head, and put her jacket back on him. "I know how to get blood off of clothes. It'll be fine." It was true. She knew because she was in an abusive relationship a year ago. She had to wash the blood off her clothes and face constantly so Francis wouldn't find out. Ultimately he did find out, and let's just say he and his best friends, Antonio and Gilbert, weren't too thrilled about it. She shook her head, trying to not think about that now. The man that was dying in front of her was more important than her abusive ex. She had noticed Alfred's attempts to keep his eyes open, and decided to help him stay conscious. "Why don't you tell me about yourself." She said cheerfully, hoping the ambulance was nearby.

"My name is Alfred." He said, hearing the sirens not too far from them. "I was born and raised in Washington D.C. I came to New York to go to Columbia University. I play on their football team, and I'm majoring in Archeology. Full scholarship." His tried to flash his million dollar smile that he was so known for, but failed miserably.

"Wow. That's amazing." Angelique said in shock. "That's really amazing. I mean, you must be really good if you got a full scholarship for football." The sirens were definitely getting louder. It was only a matter of minutes until the ambulance would arrive. "What else? Tell me more about you."

"My...my favorite color is red. I love hamburgers, watching movies, and I think you're really pretty." Alfred said, his voice fading as his eyes slowly closed. Tears started to emerge from Angelique's eyes. Despite only meeting the young men a couple minutes ago, he seemed like a really good guy. To her relief, the ambulance had finally arrived to the bakery. The paramedics had slowly picked up the unconscious young man, and set him on the gurney. Angelique was allowed to go with him to the nearest hospital since she was the only person he knew.

Angelique didn't stay long in the waiting room of the New York–Presbyterian Hospital. Alfred's younger brother, Matthew, had arrived once he got the call. The resemblance he had to his older brother was uncanny. He was a young man with violet eyes, two toned colored hair which light blond on top, with more of an orange shade on the bottom and tips, and a very long and curly curl on the top of his head. He was wearing a teal colored hoodie with green jeans, and had a pair of glasses on his face like Alfred's. He came to New York to visit his older brother from John Abott College in Sainte-Anne-de-Bellevue, Quebec, Canada, majoring in Computer Science.

"Thank you so much for saving my brother. I'm Matthew, his younger brother." Matthew said gently as he walked toward Angelique after having spoken to the doctor. "Are you a friend of his?" He asked, sitting next to her in the waiting room. Angelique shook her head, and dusted off her clothes.

"It's nice to meet you, Matthew. He just happen to fall in front of my uncle's bakery. I didn't know him before then." She explained honestly. "I stayed with him, and trying to keep him awake until help arrived. That's pretty much it." She brushed her hair out of her face shyly. Matthew smiled gratefully, and grabbed her hand softly.

"You saved my brother's life. How could I ever repay for that?" Angelique smiled warmly as she put her hand on top of his, and shook her head.

"I'm just glad that he's alive. You don't have to repay me. I did because I wanted to." She looked down at her phone, and looked back up at Matthew. "I am so sorry for leaving abruptly, but I have to go." She got up, and started to rush out the hospital. Matthew stood up instantly.

"Wait! What is your name?!" He screamed as she left. Angelique stopped, and ran back in the waiting room.

"It's Angelique! Sorry I really have to go! Tell your brother I said get well soon! Goodbye!" She ran out of the hospital, not really expecting to see Alfred or Matthew again. Matthew sighed, sitting back down in the waiting room chair. Alfred was not going to be happy once he woke up, and found out his hero had left.


End file.
